


Open Up Your Ears

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [16]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Meditation, restless leg syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Sung likes to keep himself moving. It allows him to just zone out. Too bad it annoys everyone else.





	Open Up Your Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 16 Prompt: "Listen. No, really listen."

Sung tended to keep his body moving. To always be doing something. Bicep curls while reading, jogging while watching the news. Restless leg syndrome was definitely something his bandmates would say he has.  
  
"Sung man, you need to chill out dude," Meouch would shift away from the constantly twitching man.  
  
But he was never able to 'chill' as the Commander had requested of him. He didn't need to move, but it calmed him. To have his body moving and his mind conveniently off. Getting lost in the motonity of muscles relaxing and contracting.  
  
It was a form of meditation, one where he wasn't afraid of boredom.  
  
But Phobos had another plan for him.  
  
' _ Can you come sit with us in the garden? _ ' the silent alien signed.  
  
"Sure, what's up buddy?" Sung stepped towards the Lord.  
  
' _ You'll see. _ '  
  
Sung just shrugged and followed the guitarist into the garden. Pale pink and purple twilight cloaked the backyard in dark shadows. The other two band members sitting in the darkness, waiting for the other two.  
  
"Oh, this is a whole band thing? Is it a meeting I didn't know about?" the keytarist flopped into the grass beside the drummer.  
  
"NO DOCTOR. WE ARE HERE TO TRY AND REMEDY YOUR OBNOXIOUS NEED TO JIGGLE YOUR LEG LIKE A MADPERSON," Havve trained his red gaze on Sung.  
  
Sung immediately felt bad, he never thought that his solution would cause his friends this much grief. "Alright so what are we doing?" the Doctor tried not to jiggle his leg.  
  
Phobos turned on the small cd player in front of them. The soft sound of wind blowing through the speakers. A gentle female voice spoke over the sound of the wind, "Today we're going to work on our breathing and listening skills."  
  
Sung blinked, "What?"  
  
"Listen," Meouch sighed over the woman. The sound of the player being buttons being pushed reached his ears. Before he could say anything about it he was cut off, "No, really listen."  
  
Sung nodded before listening to the woman speak again. Whoever she was, she was cool as a cucumber. "I want you to close your eyes. Don't force them shut. Just relax. Take in a deep breath. As you let it out, feel the tension in your body escaping into the air. As you repeat this process you can feel your shoulders relaxing, your spine curving towards the earth. Your arms hanging loose. If you need to lay down, take a moment to do so."  
  
The grass crunched as four bodies flopped back into the grass. "Good, keep breathing as deep as you can. Count out the last five in your head, then let your breathing return to normal," the woman on the player paused. Giving even the deepest breather time to finish and come down from the lungfuls of air.  
  
"Now, I need you to listen to my voice. We're going to the place you can hear behind me. Hear the gentle wind?" A pause, and Sung's ears reached out for the sound.  
  
"It's warm there, so warm you can feel the heat on your face, warming your body head to toe." And Sung could feel it. The sun kissing his skin just as the lady said.  
  
"If you lay here in this field, well, I bet you could hear some of the bugs in the grass, can't you?" Although none of the band responded, Sung was sure as shit that the others could hear or feel a bee buzzing by. Unsure if that was his mind supplying it or a sound on the player he picked out with the suggestion from the woman.  
  
"I want you to sit in this field. I want you to listen to everything around you. Acknowledge it, let it float past. Don't forget to breathe," the woman let her own breath be heard.  
  
The soft wind was all the boys could hear, but Sung could feel it. Hear the bugs zip by into the field, hear the rustling of trees, the soft sounds of animals in the brush. Sung felt warm, not only from the sun, but from how much was in the world if he just stopped and listened.  
  
"Great, now I want you to say goodbye to this place, and slowly open your eyes." Sung did as bade, his eyes opening to the twinkling stars above. "Remember, you can always come back to this place. Either with my help or on your own. Just remember. Breathe deep, and listen."  
  
Just like that the player stopped, and the boys were left in the silence of the night. Sung strained his ears, he could hear a car drive down the street, could hear a family in their yard having a late night barbeque, some one else was mowing the lawn even further away.  
  
"Thank you for this. I didn't realize there was so much to experience, even in 'silence'."  
  
"Holy shit dude, you mean I wasn't high for that?" he could hear the Commander sit up.  
  
"IF YOU WERE, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO EXPLAIN HOW I EXPERIENCED THAT AS WELL."  
  
Sung laughed, "The mind is incredible. Thank you for this gift Phobos."  
  
And even though he couldn't hear the man's voice, he could feel the words pass between them in the silence, 'You're welcome.'

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this. And I hope you liked it too. I tried to base the recording off this one I vaguely remember from grade school. I mostly slept through it, but I really liked the lady's voice haha.
> 
> Come sya hi on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
